


Invisible leashes

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Fighting, M/M, Poor Gingerbread, They love each other, they refuse to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Red Wine and Steak only function together





	Invisible leashes

There was no reason for the two of them to be together outside of the team. There was definitely no reason for them to be together at all times of the day. It was ridiculous. If one of them left the room, the other would follow. If one of them wanted to stay, the other would stay despite how impatient the other was getting. It was like they were pulling each other on invisible leashes. It made no sense.  
Gingerbread rubbed her head. Red Wine and Steak would not stop arguing. How could they even think of new things to argue about when they never stopped? “What are you two arguing about now?”  
They both stopped and looked at Gingerbread. There really was no topic. It was almost always arguing just to argue.  
“You two are a new level of frustrating. Maybe you two should find something to do that isn’t fighting like an old married couple.”  
“Like what?”  
She rolled her eyes to look at Steak. “Hamburger was looking for you earlier. Just you. Go spend some time with him.”  
“Fine. Anything is better than spending time with him.” Steak did his best to calm himself as he left to find Hamburger.  
Red Wine shifted oddly as if the invisible leash attaching the two of them had snapped back and hit him.  
“Can you talk about anything other than Steak?”  
He snapped out of his thoughts. “Of course. My life doesn’t revolve around him.”  
Steak assumed Hamburger wanted to do nothing but talk. He was wrong. They were actually getting in some decent sparring.  
“You seem a bit spaced out. Is your mind wandering to your boyfriend?”  
“Red is not my boyfriend.”  
“I never said he was.”  
Steak landed a powerful hit and knocked Hamburger to the ground.  
“Geeze. I was only joking. There’s no reason to be so upset.” He stood up when he was sure Steak wasn’t going immediately slam him into the ground again. “I didn't know you were going to take it so seriously.”  
Steak was going to snap back but knew anything he said would be taken the wrong way. He knew Gingerbread would always let up on the mocking quickly. Hamburger on the other hand would keep talking about it until he beat that memory out of his head.  
“You can’t really blame someone if they thought about it seriously. You two are practically connected at the hip.” He dodged an unnecessarily violent attack from Steak. “I’m only telling the truth. Just because I know doesn’t mean everyone knows.”  
“If you want to keep breathing, I suggest you stop talking.”  
Hamburger shrugged. “Alright. I don’t need any extra confirmation from you.” Out of slight fear for his life, he stopped talking and returned to fighting.  
“Red, you need more friends.”  
“I have-”  
“Getting drunk with the other alcoholic food souls does not count as friends.”  
He shrugged. “It’s better than nothing.”  
“Maybe if you had more friends you wouldn’t need drinking buddies.”  
“I’m perfectly fine spending time with them.”  
“At least two of you need help going to your room every time that happens.”  
So maybe sometimes it got out of hand. “It doesn’t happen every time.”  
“Do you hear yourself talking? Go socialize. Find a new friend.”  
Red Wine didn't say anything and left Gingerbread to herself. Find a new friend. He wasn’t five. Although Gingerbread would probably argue against that. Searching for friends seemed to be ridiculous. He talked to everyone. Barely. As long as he got out of the sun and somewhere quiet, everything would be fine. Provided he didn't run into anyone.  
Hamburger noticed Steak’s anger was dying down and he was starting to zone out. “If you don’t want to keep doing this you can go. I can tell you’re getting bored.”  
“I was thinking.”  
“You should probably go back to Red. You’re off when you aren’t around him. I’m not making fun of you. I’m being serious.” He stood in a defensive position. “You two are better when you’re together.”  
“Gingerbread was pretty serious about us not talking to each other.”  
“I guess it is hard for you two to be next to each other and not talk. You breathe too loud and an argument starts. Don’t attack me. It’s the truth.”  
Steak put his swords away. “We don’t argue that much.” He said that more to convince himself than Hamburger.  
Seeing as Steak could cause less damage now that his swords were away, Hamburger decided to test the waters. “Isn’t that how you like to communicate?”  
“What does that mean?”  
“You seem… content when you argue.” Happy would be a dangerous word. “Maybe you should find him until you feel normal.”  
“I don’t need Red to feel normal.”  
Hamburger easily smacked Steak to the ground because of how distracted he was.  
Steak stood and brushed himself off. “I’ll speak to you later.” He was aware Hamburger knew where he was going, but he would never admit it out loud.  
Red Wine was sitting under a tree and trying his best to relax. It was hard when he was expecting Steak to appear at any moment. He was right.  
“You’re so predictable. Do you ever sit somewhere else?”  
“Why were you looking for me?”  
“I wasn’t looking for you.”  
“You just said I’m always in this same spot. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t looking for me.”  
Steak didn't bother to argue and sat down.  
“I thought you were busy with Hamburger.”  
“I was distracted.”  
“I can tell by the mark on your face.”  
Okay. So this is how the argument was going to start.  
“Why were you distracted? You’re usually focused with him.”  
“I had a lot on my mind.” He let out a sigh and leaned against the tree.  
The two didn't seem to have much argument left in them. Or at least didn't feel the need to make a new argument. They were alone and didn't need to put a show on for anyone.

The next morning the two were back to normal. Standing beside each other, arguing over… was it food this time? Probably.  
Gingerbread pinched the bridge of her nose. “Red, come with me.”  
And in that instant, the invisible leashes returned.  
“I’m not done talking to Red.”  
“Fine. Far be it from me to separate the lovers.”  
“Lovers?”  
And that’s what started the newest argument, causing Gingerbread to run almost screaming from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The alcohol food souls definitely get trashed every Saturday night.  
Poor Gingerbread and Hamburger.


End file.
